If Only Life Was Simple
by lillypad989
Summary: Two of the Worlds most biggest Organizations have clashed, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's Petty no-name organization. Will the Akatsuki have the strength to take down Orochimaru or will Orochimaru pick all of them off slowly, one by one. AS the truth comes out, a brand new enemy might come as well. This is modern timed. Not a yaoi!(I do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki. Enjoy though)
1. Chapter 1

If Only Life Was Simple…

**(I do NOT own Naruto, or the Akatsuki.)**

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest. He wore his usual black t-shirt and baggy jeans. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his bright blue eyes sparked with heat as his anger kept boiling up. Glaring at the broken glass on the floor, he sighed heavily as Sasori walked over to him from across the street. Sasori had his red flaming hair cut short and his eyes were flashing with some anger too. He wore about the same get-up Deidara had.

"The victim was killed on impact." Sasori informed him.

Deidara looked disgusted, "Is that what the medic said?"

Sasori nodded as their friends came up to chat. Pain, the leader of their team, wore a black long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. He had many piercings on his face and neck, but truly, Pain was gorgeous. Konan, the girl who had her arm intertwined around his left, wore her short dark blue hair in two short pigtails. She had on a blue shirt and a white skirt with white heels. She never smiled, but then again neither did Pain. They made the perfect couple. Hidan, Kisame, and Kakazu walked up as well. Hidan had bleached blond hair that was nicely combed back, he wore a red jersey and black jeans. Kisame had dark hair that had blue streaks in it, and he wore black sweats and a shirt with a shark on it. Kakazu stayed a bit far from the group, he wore all black and a mask over his head and face. He never spoke and when he did no one could really hear him.

Pain made a rude noise, "The blood was everywhere. The victim had a struggle. It seems they were intentionally trying to kill Itachi, but this poor victim got in their way."

Sasori gaped, "So, where is Itachi now?"

Konan interrupted, "Last I saw, he was headed home. Sasuke and Fugaku were fighting again, so he had to stop them."

"Personally, I think Itachi just needs to get Sasuke out of there. I'm sure the two brothers can live together just fine. Besides, Sasuke is twenty-two now. I bet they'd be alright." Deidara said, scratching the back of his head.

Sasori shook his head and looked at Pain. "Anyway, we need to find the prick before he picks off another one of us. I'm tired of losing comrades when we don't need to."

Pain ran a hand through his orange hair and sighed, "Have the medics clean up this mess then we'll meet up at the base. Deidara, would you please go to Itachi's house and give him the update." Then, Pain walked to the street corner and ducked under the caution tape. Konan followed him.

He pulled her against him and sighed. "This is going to be a long week."

She kissed him silently, hoping to make him feel better. "We'll get through it, Pain. We always have. But, I have a feeling Deidara is right. Itachi and Sasuke need to leave that place."

...

Sasori walked down the dark street alone. His dark eyes narrowing on the sidewalk as street lights above him began turning on. The death earlier had chilled him. Who could be after them now? They hadn't really done too much to gain that much attention. After all the shit they've been through, he could only guess at who must be trying to kill them now. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. The lights had gone out and the sun had completely disappeared.

_How the hell-_

He couldn't finish the thought as a knife came flying at his head. He narrowly dodged it as it embedded into the wall behind him. It had come from the alleyway on the other side of the street. Sasori stared into the darkness, waiting for the attacker to try for another kill.

Suddenly, a man in black appeared in front of him with a switchblade aimed for Sasori's chest. Sasori grabbed the man's arm to stop the blade. Face to face with the guy, Sasori instantly recognized him.

The long black hair and the sickly pale face of one of his old comrades, Sasori couldn't have been more surprised. His eyes widened as he watched Orochimaru smirk and jump back. He wore all black and had his extremely long black hair fall over his face. The man seemed to be smirking wildly.

"So," Sasori muttered, "You've been picking us off, Orochimaru. Why?"

Orochimaru laughed his high pitched, evil laugh and said, "This is what you get for kicking me out. I have been waiting for the day I could take my revenge. I will not be ignored by Pain any longer. Once all of you are out of the way, my organization will rule."

Sasori gave him a startled look, "You can't kill Pain. And, you can't kill me for that matter."

"Yes…" Orochimaru said slowly. "There is the attitude that I have not missed. Tell the devil I said 'hello'."

With that, they clashed again.

...

Deidara sat on Itachi's couch, watching curiously as Fugaku raged. If Deidara didn't know better, Fugaku could manage his own gang and rule the world. Which would be insanity...and Deidara would probably end up killing himself to escape the horrid fate. At least Itachi had listened to him today and he and Sasuke would be leaving with Deidara. If Deidara could get away with it, he and Sasori would just put Fugaku down. It would make everyone's life much better...but life would never be that simple.

"Deidara?" Itachi said and Deidara looked up. "Sasuke's almost ready, then we're out of here. So, how is the search for our unnamed murderer?"

"It's just going perfect. No leads. No suspects. No nothing. Pain's pissed about it, but that's nothing new, un." Deidara replied, kicking his feet up on Fugaku's coffee table.

Sasuke walked into the living room with a bag over his shoulder. He wore a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back of it. He also wore dark black jeans with black combat boots. Sasuke looked a lot like his older brother except Sasuke's hair was a bit more spiked in the back. They did, oddly enough, have the same power in which their eyes will turn red. It is known as the _sharingan_.

Sasuke looked from Deidara to Itachi. "Hmnpt...Where are we going now?"

Deidara smirked and stood up from the couch. The smirk stretched from ear to ear. "We're going to do something interesting."

...

His head bleeding profusely, Sasori stumbled down another street corner. His heart pounded, not as loud as his head, but he could feel almost nothing. Was he about to die?

He muttered, "I don't want to die, yet. I got so much to live for."

Sasori collapsed by a warehouse, a small puddle of blood forming underneath him. He barely escaped Orochimaru with half of his life. Would he die here? How could he warn Pain that Orochimaru was behind all of the incidents? Why did he have to die first? He at least thought Deidara would go first.

Sasori's eyes widened at that thought and laughed silently to himself. He looked down to where the knife wound was in his side. Blood was pouring out of the gash by the gallon. Yeah, he was dead. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't make it to a hospital now...and the chances of Sakura Haruno or Lady Tsunade coming by was next to nothing. He was done.

...

Deidara growled as Sasori had yet again missed his call. Where was the red head anyway? Hidan told Deidara that Sasori had walked off after they left the crime scene and he hasn't heard from him since. Sasori didn't even answer Pain's calls. Something had to have been up. Already, the sun was rising and still no sign of him. They have been searching for him all night. Itachi and Sasuke were even running along the rooftops.

Deidara winced as a thought occurred to him. _Could...Sasori have been killed?_ No...it was impossible. He stood still on the street corner watching the sun creep up higher into the sky.

Suddenly Deidara's phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was Kisame. "Yeah?" He answered.

_"We found Sasori's cell phone on 4th street. Get over here." Kisame said._

"I'll be right there." Deidara hung up. _Where the hell are you, Sasori of the Red Sand?_

_..._

Sasori's ears were ringing as he slowly opened his eyes. Light made him shut his eyes and he groaned. Either he had been good enough to get to heaven...or he was still alive when the sun came up.

Something cool touched his cheek and only then did he realize he was alive...and that he had a nasty fever. Opening his eyes again, he looked up into the most angelic face he had ever seen. She had short black pixie hair and grey eyes. Her pale skin must have never seen daylight, but it matched her nicely. He noticed a butterfly tattoo on her neck that nearly touched her cheek and disappeared under the black tank she wore. She had a cloth in her hand as she slowly dabbed at something on his head. Blood?

She looked at his eyes and a small smile touched her lips. "You're very lucky."

Sasori just stared up at her for a minute until she moved away to put the cloth back into the water. Then she placed it on his brow again.

"What is your name?" Sasori questioned, his dark reddish brown gaze on her.

Her cheeks reddened against the pale. "My name is Star...and you are?"

"Sasori of the Red Sand." He murmured as he felt her dab the cloth on the side of his face.

She had no fear in her eyes like most did when he told them he was from the Red Sand. She'd probably be more fearful if Sasori had told her who he worked for.

"It is nice to meet you, Sasori." She said and moved away from him again. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Water, please." He said, not really wanting to burden her.

She nodded once and left the room. He glanced around. It was a simple bedroom with red curtains a dresser and a nightstand. He was lying on a twin size bed with gray sheets and a pitch black blanket. Nothing was really elegant about the room, but it was just simple. It was a lot like the girl that had saved him.

...

Deidara put a hand on his face as he felt exhaustion take him over. He had to believe that his friend from the beginning was gone. They had found blood on the ground by the warehouse, DNA tests say that it was in fact Sasori's...it trailed over to the water where Deidara knew Sasori must have...

This killed him inside.

Now he had to find out who killed him. Anger made Deidara clench his fist. Sasori had been his best friend. How could he have been killed off so easily? He turned and his eyes widened as he saw a silver haired, glasses wearing fool standing a few paces away from him. Deidara grabbed Kabuto by the collar and swung him around, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the side of the warehouse.

"Kabuto...have you seen Sasori?" Deidara's calm and polite tone differed from his harsh expression.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he whined. "N-no! Why would I have seen him?"

"So what are you doing here? It's odd to see one of Orochimaru's men standing around a stupid warehouse district." Deidara growled.

Kabuto smirked and lifted both feet to kick Deidara away from him. He landed on the ground and took off toward the streets. "See ya, Akatsuki."

Deidara ran at a full sprint after him. Kabuto shoved people out of his way as he ran through the suddenly crowded streets. When Deidara caught the slippery little worm, he was definitely going to make him pay. Kabuto disappeared around the corner, and Deidara slid around the corner as well only to see the silver haired man had completely faded into the crowd around them. Deidara's blue gaze burned with fury.

...

Sasori had finally gotten enough strength to stand. He was next to the bed when Star entered the room. She held out a bottle of water to him. He took it and guzzled it. She smiled slightly and walked over to the bed to take the sheets off it and clean them. He put the water down and pulled the blanket and sheets out of her arms. She looked up at him a bit surprised, but turned and started to remove the sheet from the pillow. She walked out of the room and he followed closely behind her. After piling the bedding into the wash, she turned to him and he was standing too close to her. She instantly collided with his lean muscular chest. He caught her before she could stumble backward.

Her cheeks blazed with heat as did his. He steadied her then put a good distance between them.

She looked down to his side where blood was starting to come through his bandages. "Here, let me take care of that." She walked up to him and gently touched his side to remove the bloodied bandages.

"How did you find me?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was standing so close to him.

She glanced up, then went back to her work, saying, "That's the route I take to get home from work."

He raised a brow, "And, what do you do exactly?"

She smiled slightly and gave a tiny laugh as she pulled the bandage off to inspect the healing wound. "Apparently, I rescue bleeding, gorgeous red heads."

He laughed at that and said, "No really, what is it that you do?"

She smiled and replied with, "I'm a secretary for the I.U. Company."

Sasori seemed to accept that answer.

Star took his arm and led him down the hall to the kitchen where she kept her bandages in the medicine cabinet. Taking a minute to spray his wound before wrapping the bandage around him. Only then did she remember he was half naked. She could feel his grin as she stepped back then forward again to wrap his side. Her face heated. After she was done, she nodded at her handiwork then smiled up at him.

His eyes staring into her's, her smile disappeared as his hand cupped her cheek. He was too close to her. She was starting to sweat. He was leaning forward now...or was it her leaning toward him. Either way...she closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her lips. Just as she thought they would have made contact, her cell phone that was sitting on the counter starts to ring, snapping her out of whatever the hell was going on.

She quickly backs away from him as his eyes narrow and he looks like he's about to curse.

Looking at the caller ID, she winces and answers it. "Yes, sir?"

_"Star, I have a mission for you." his creepy voice said quietly into her ear._

"Well, what is it?" She said, dreading for whatever person he was sending her after now.

_"I shall send you a detailed text of what you're supposed to do and your target with a photo." He sounded excited and a bit angry. Which meant he failed when he tried to kill the target. _

"Alright, I'll start as soon as I get it. Goodbye." She hung up and glanced up to see Sasori going back to the room.

The text came up and she gasped. No...it couldn't be. She stared a photo of a smiling Sasori with a circle drawn around his face with red sharpie. There was a guy with long blond hair in the photo as well, and another with black hair and black eyes. But, her target...she had just finished healing him.

...

Orochimaru was sitting at his desk, smiling at his wall where the Akatsuki members photos were. He was finally able to take them out. Pain would be saved for last, he supposed. He wanted Pain to feel as much agony as possible. Orochimaru would even go as low as killing his precious Konan in front of him. Orochimaru smirked at the thoughts that had entered his head. He could already feel their blood on his hands. Violence was definitely on his menu tonight. After all, Sasori would be taken out tonight. Next, Deidara. Everything should go according to plan.

"Lord Orochimaru." A voice removed him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Kabuto, his most trusted assistant enter his office.

"Yes, Kabuto?" Orochimaru responded.

"Deidara chased me down to the quarter today. He seems to be catching onto us. I think you need to hurry and dispose of Sasori." Kabuto said quietly.

Orochimaru smiled, "Yes, I believe I have taken care of Sasori...if not now, then he will be taken care of. I'm sure of it." Then, Orochimaru stared out the window of his office on the highest floor of the biggest building in that part of the city.

...

Star held the knife to her chest as she crept toward the room. She couldn't deny the mission. Her brother's life was on the line. If she didn't do as she was told, then...the worst would happen. A tear fled down her cheek as her emotions threatened to choke her. How unfair could life be to her? She turned the doorknob and burst into an empty room. The bed was made and a single rose with a note tied to it laid upon the pillow. Her eyes widened as she stepped closer to it.

Picking up the rose, she breathed in its wonderful scent as she thought of him. Sasori. She unfolded the note and her eyes widened as she read it.

_Star  
Thank you for the kindness. I owe you one. I'm surprised you even cared. That is a very nice trait I wish everyone had. The way you will just treat a wounded stranger. You've impressed me. Call me when you want to claim the favor that I owe you.  
Sasori_

The number was listed right under his name. She dropped the knife and put a hand to her mouth.

...

Sasori walked up to the base and put a hand to the keypad. The second he came through, he walked to the meeting room. The second the door opened for him, Deidara and Pain looked up at him. Pain's eyes widened slightly as Deidara's mouth dropped. Everyone had become so silent that Sasori had to look over his shoulder to see if maybe the grim reaper was standing behind him and that's why everyone shut up.

Deidara stood up, "Sasori, you're alive!?"

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I thought I was dead, too, but I'm alright thanks to this girl."

Pain sighed and sat back in his seat. "Who?"

"A girl named Star. She found me and healed me." Sasori replied.

Pain's eyes widened once again, but he relaxed. "Did she try anything...interesting around you?"

"Like what?" Sasori and Deidara both said at the exact same moment.

Pain shrugged. "Like...try to kill you?"

Sasori's eyes widened, then he glared at Pain. "She wouldn't try to kill me."

Pain just shook his head. "Alright, if you say so, Sasori."

Tension had built up in the room and the air was heavy with some type of unnamed fury. One minute later, an explosion rocked the entire base and Pan was instantly out of his chair. He disappeared down the hallway as Deidara and Sasori were just steps behind him. They made it to the entrance and the lobby had been blasted apart. Sasori ran over to their weapons case and started picking out weapons. He tossed Pain's blade to him and took out his own switchblades.

"Hey Deidara," Sasori grinned over at his friend.

Deidara looked at him. "What, un?"

Sasori flicked the blade in his hand and it circled around his index finger. "Let's see how long these invaders last. They made a horrible mistake blasting through our walls."

...

Star and quite a few of her own men ran into the base to eliminate as many Akatsuki as they could.

_"Leave Pain and Konan to me." _Her boss's words echoed clearly in her mind.

Then a man with orange hair intercepted her as soon as she went through. The piercings on him must mean he was Pain. So, she danced around him easily and ran inside. One target was all she had. Once she was finished, she could go home. She ran as fast as she could through the fighting. Soon enough, she found him. As she thought, he was deadly with his fighting ability. She quickly ran toward him and the blond man that was fighting at his back. He was one of the men from the picture, she remembered.

She launched herself at Sasori, determined to kill him to protect her brother.

...

Sasori had just killed one of the men, he was simple. He felt a wave of energy coming at him. He spun quickly and caught a form against him. He tumbled with the strange woman, who had a knife at his throat.

"Damn!" He breathed and rolled, landing on top of her. He held both of her hands above her head as both her weapons slid across of the floor. "Shit..." he muttered as he realized who it was.

Star struggled underneath him. How could she have been trapped so easily.

His eyes turned murderous. "What are you doing here, Star."

She froze as she looked up at him. "I...I..."

Deidara looked over at them and raised a brow. "Sasori! What's going on, un!?"

Sasori glanced over his shoulder. "Can you cover me for five minutes? I have to do a little interrogation."

Deidara muttered something Sasori couldn't hear and replied with, "Sure, un, but you owe me one."

Sasori's fierce gaze made her stomach drop as she heard what he was saying. Suddenly, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Star, I really hope you aren't playing a game with me. You healed my wounds, and now you are trying to kill me. What exactly are trying to do?"

She bit her lip and tried to clear her head. "I...I, um, I'm trying to protect my brother."

Sasori didn't lift his head. "How am I a danger to your brother?"

"You aren't. Orochimaru is!" She shot back, making him pull back to look at her.

Suddenly, he smiled. Even though his face was blood splattered, he looked handsome. "We could help each other here, you know?"

She just gave him a questioning look.

He smirked now. "Help me eliminate Orochimaru, and we can save your brother."

She turned her head. "He will kill you."

Sasori scoffed. "Better than him have tried. I owe you a favor, right? How about we just get your bro out and call it even?"

"I wish it was that simple!" She bit out.

Still, his smile didn't waver. He got up and held out a hand to her. "I will help you. I promise, Star."

Reluctantly, she took his offered hand and he yanked her up. She instantly fell against him and he laughed as he caught her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I forgot how light you are."

She blushed and stepped back from him. He turns as Deidara finished off fight with one of Orochimaru's men. Zetsu was already taking care of some of their 'guests'. Zetsu had green dark hair and pale skin. His eyes were mismatched, one was green and the other was black. He wore a black and white t-shirt and black jeans. He never spoke to anyone, but he was definitely one of the Akatsuki. All the way through.

Pain was walking toward where Sasori and Star stood.


	2. Chapter 2

If Only Life Was Simple

**(I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki.)**

Pain was walking toward where Sasori and Star stood. Sasori's eyes widened as he watched his leader's face become distorted by anger. Sasori quickly put himself between Pain and Star, before Pain could kill her. The look on Pain's face said he would kill Sasori. Deidara was staring wide eyed at the way Sasori protected her.

"She tried to kill you." Pain tried to reason.

Sasori shook his head. "If she had truly tried, I'd be dead. She couldn't do it. I have reason to believe that Orochimaru is using her brother against her. If we could just-"

Pain held up a hand to cut him off. "We should just kill her, Sasori. She is a danger."

"I won't." Sasori growled. "She needs our help. If she can help us get into Orochimaru's base, we could really do some damage."

Pain seemed to consider it. His eerie eyes drifted to her and sighed once again. "She has three days. Either Orochimaru's base has gone up in flames by then...or she is dead. Understand?"

Sasori stared at him. "I understand."

Pain nodded and started back toward the meeting room. "Zetsu, when you are finished here, meet at the secondary base on the other side of the city. Sasori, take her to the quarter and set her up with a room. She'll be staying with us for a while." Then, he was gone.

Deidara walked over to Sasori and Star, shaking his head furiously. "Are you crazy, Sasori? This is stupid, un."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sasori looked down at Star and her cheeks darkened as she looked up at him. He ran the back of his hand against her cheek. He murmured, "But, I owe this girl my life."

Her blush darkened and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He moved his hand away from her face and grabbed her hand.

"Now, excuse me, Deidara, but I gotta be somewhere." Then, he was running with her just steps behind him. However, he still held onto her hand.

They ran down the street and stopped by another strange looking building. Without question, she followed him in and he led her to an elevator. The lobby of the place they were in looked like a golden hotel lobby. Without saying a word, he walked into the elevator and put his hand on yet another keypad. Suddenly, the elevator zoomed downward. She clutched his arm as they hurled toward the ground. Suddenly, it stopped and the doors opened. It was just a hallway with doors lined on each side. There were tags above each of the doors and Star slowly realized that this is where they lived when they were in the organization. It made her wonder if they had homes on the outside.

"This way." Sasori muttered and dragged her down the hallway to a giant room with a table in the middle, chairs were lined up by the table. It looked like a meeting room of some sort.

They walked into another hallway and down a set of stairs. He opened a door on the right for her and she smiled at the simple room. There was a full sized bed and a gray dresser. There were no windows and the hardwood floor had a gray rug in the middle of the room. The bed looked soft and comfortable. She could sleep all day.

Sasori put a key in her hand. "This room locks from the inside, so the other members won't try to kill you in your sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me. It's not hard to find my room, we passed it and it has my name above the door. Just knock, alright? You can rest for now if you want. The kitchen is just to the left of the meeting room you just saw if you get hungry. You have a bathroom through that door." He indicated a door just tom the right of the bed. After that, he left the room and the door shut behind him.

Star watched him leave and she, for some unknown reason, wanted him to come back. Shaking her head, she walked to the bed and laid down for a nice little nap.

...

Seven hours later, Star opened her eyes to see Sasori on the floor sharpening knives. He didn't seem to notice her until he set the biggest of his switchblades down onto the ground. He smirked.

"You're supposed to lock your door when you fall asleep." He said, all while smirking.

She blushed and rolled over. How could she have forgotten that most of the people here, besides Sasori, wanted her dead? Suddenly, Sasori laid down next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His cheek lying against her's. She froze as ultimate embarrassment flooded her.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You should wake up, now. I bet you're hungry."

Star couldn't help stuttering, "A-alright, c-can you get off me s-so I can get r-ready?"

Sasori laughed lightly and got up, leaving her feeling a bit cold. He winked at her before saying, "I'll be outside. Don't waste my time."

She shook her head and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom to see he had left a set a clothes for her to wear. So, she showered and put them on. Star picked a toothbrush out of its package and brushed her teeth. Leaving the bathroom, she quickly brushed her damp hair and walked out to meet Sasori.

He smiled as he saw her and gently took her arm, leading her up the stairs and into the meeting room again. He looked over his shoulder at her and said, "You look good in Konan's clothes. I thought they'd be a little lose, but they look good."

Star smiled a tiny smile as he led her into a kitchen. Her smile faded as she saw some of the people that she could remember from the night before. She noticed the blond haired guy talking to two guys who had black hair and eyes...she assumed they were brothers. The kitchen had a dining table in it along with an island bar type thing by the fridge.

Sasori walked her over to the dining table and sat her down as the room grew silent. He didn't seem to notice. "What are you hungry for? I think bacon and eggs sound great...how about you?"

Star glanced around the room at all the eyes that seemed to be staring her down. At one minute, she had forgotten the question that Sasori had asked her.

He seemed to notice her discomfort and looked around the room. He yelled out, "You guys gotta staring problem. Lay off her."

They all turned and pretended that they never even looked in her direction. She looked down, but Sasori put two fingers under her chin. "Star?" He said. "I know you're hungry and I'll make you something. If you don't tell me what to make, I'll make something random for you."

She smiled up at him, "Your idea is fine."

He nodded and left her to make them food. Deidara approached her, sitting down next to her. She glanced at him.

"So, what'cha name, un?" Deidara said, smiling a bit.

"My, uh, name is Star. What is your's?" She replied shyly.

"My name is Deidara, un. It's a pleasure to meet you, Star." The blond said, then whispered to her, "So, who are you to Sasori, un?"

She blushed and shook her head quickly, "I'm...I'm..."

He laughed, "Relax, un! Here, let me introduce you. The two dark haired guys over there are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. They're brothers. Now, the one with green hair who has his head in the fridge is Zetsu. The one at the bar over there is Kakuzu, if you see him counting money, don't bother him, un. Hidan is the one with bleached blond hair, he's a playboy, so I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you. There's Kisame by the fish tank, he likes to call all the fish 'Alice' or 'Veronica'. You know Pain, as our leader, he's not in here and I don't think he will be today. Konan is his girl. She has blue short hair and an extremely interesting personality. You can't miss her on a bad day. Trust me, un. Did I leave anyone out?"

"Aaaaiiiiiii!" A childlike voice yelled. "You left me out, Deidaraaaaaa-sempai!"

"Oh God no..." Deidara said, looking over his shoulder.

Star looked too, wondering at who it was.

"Not Tobi, un." Deidara said under his breath, then out loud. "How could we forget you, Tobi?"

Suddenly, a man with black spiked hair with an orange mask appeared in the doorway. He held out an arm waving it furiously at the people in the kitchen. The mask he wore had lines that formed around his right eye. It was definitely a strange looking mask. He wore all black and had on black combat boots. He wore a black jacket with red clouds and he had on biker gloves with studs on the knuckles. He seemed to be a badass, but his voice was so...childlike.

Star found herself smiling as he bounded into the kitchen to greet her. "Heeeeello, my name is Tobi!" He told her excitedly.

"My name is Star." She replied quietly.

Sasori set a plate down in front of her and smirked at Tobi, saying, "Don't scare her off, Tobi. I'd have to kill you if you did such a thing."

Deidara looked at her plate and then looked up at Sasori, "Hey, she needs more bacon. You should make some more."

Sasori shook his head and sat down with his own plate. He growled at Deidara, "Make your own bacon."

"But, I always burn it, un!" Deidara complained.

Sasori laughed at him, "That's not my problem!"

Star smiled and started to eat. Surprisingly, Sasori was a really good cook. She ended up laughing as Deidara, Tobi and Sasori argued over the bacon.

Suddenly, the room had become silent again. Star looked up to see why. Even Tobi had quieted. Then, she saw Pain walk in with Konan holding his arm. She looked down at her plate and gulped. The orange haired man had truly had her frightened. They passed through the kitchen and into the meeting room without a word and the kitchen slowly filled with life again. Her face heated as Sasori put his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "Everything will be alright."

After she finished, Sasori took her upstairs again. As soon as they were out on the street, he smiled at her. It was so odd to see him smile at her all the time. It was like he was happy to see her. He leaned toward her again, she halfway closed her eyes as he closed the distance between them. Just as she felt his hand on her face again, her phone rang.

...

Orochimaru was pissed that so many of his men had went down. The Akatsuki were good, he had to admit. He yanked out his phone and furiously dialed Star's number. She picked up on the third ring.

_"Yes, Sir?" She answered. _

"The mission, Star? Is Sasori finished, yet?" He asked, crushing the phone to his ear.

_A hesitation from her end. Then she said, "I have not completed the mission, yet. Sir. Give me two days and it will be done." _

He hated the answer, but she has never failed before. "Just remember, if you don't complete this mission. You're precious brother dies."

_"I know." She replied and hung up. _

Orochimaru put a hand on the left side of his face as he sighed. _She'd better handle it quickly and quietly if she ever had hopes for her brothers future. _Just as he finished that thought, Kabuto walked in.

Kabuto bowed slightly. "Lord Orochimaru, do I have a mission?"

"Yes, actually," Orochimaru finally said, his smile stretching evilly. "Take out...him." Orochimaru threw a blade, that embedded coincidentally in Kabuto's targets photo.

The picture on the wall was of the blond Akatsuki member with blue eyes. The one known as Deidara.

...

Deidara walked down the street staring at the pavement. He really hoped that Sasori knew what he was doing. It wasn't just his own life that he was playing with. Sasori was risking all of their lives. Yes, Deidara trusted his friend, but when it came to women...sometimes things went south. In truth, Deidara didn't know much about the girl, Star, but from what he seen of her today she seemed pretty nice. Tobi liked her. Tobi usually knew when someone was in the wrong. But, again, women could lead astray so many.

Deidara looked up. He was at the docks by the warehouses again. This wasn't the way he had intended to go. His thoughts must of had him preoccupied. He turned around, only to be greeted by the silver haired, glasses wearing fool.

Deidara raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why are you here, Kabuto? You're in my way."

Kabuto just laughed as his hand turned blue and he disappeared. Reappearing on the other side of Deidara. Kabuto smirked as he muttered, "Dissection Blade."

Deidara went to one knee as he felt blood trickle down his chin. His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. _What had just happened!? _

Kabuto smirked again, holding up his hand that was still glowing with blue energy. "Let's play doctor for a bit, shall we?"

...

Deidara slammed into the side of the warehouse and he felt blood race down his arm. _What had happened to Kabuto!? Why was the asshole so strong now!? What the hell was going on here!? _

Before he could finish anymore questions in his head, Kabuto staked him in the shoulder with what appeared to be a doctor's tool. And, it pinned him to the warehouse wall. He winced as Kabuto grabbed his neck.

"Well, table has turned hasn't it?" Kabuto smiled evilly.

Deidara was kind of disgusted that Kabuto had beaten him so easily. He never remembered Kabuto being that fast. _Did Orochimaru do something to him? _

"Hey!" Suddenly, Kabuto was kicked away from him and the fool slipped into the water.

Deidara smiled as he recognized that flash of pink.

Kabuto pulled himself out of the water and back onto the pavement coughing salt water. Sakura Haruno stood over him, cracking her knuckles. She had short pink hair and green emerald eyes. She wore a dark pink shirt and a pair of black shorts. She wore gloves that were fingerless and went all the way to her elbows. Her black jacket with red clouds was wrapped around her waist.

Kabuto looked up and his eyes widened. "I had...no idea you were a member."

Sakura just turned to Deidara. "You alright, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara nodded and grabbed the tool, yanking it out and he slid to the ground. "I'll be fine. A moment of rest couldn't hurt."

Sakura smiled and turned back to Kabuto. Her emerald eyes flaming with anger. "I'm your opponent now, Kabuto. You'll see what happens when you piss off the Akatsuki."

Kabuto only had a moment to block a powerful attack from her fist. The attack was so powerful, it sent a wave of pressure through the air. Kabuto took a moment to regain his breath, but that moment was taken when Sakura quickly pulled back her fist and struck him hard in the face.

Back into the water, he tumbled. He came up for air and swam to the edge of the dock. Sakura quickly met him there. He jumped from the water and faced off with the strong pink haired girl. His hand radiated blue once again and he smirked. Running toward her, he swiped his hand like a blade. Sakura didn't have time to dodge the attack. A cut appeared on her shoulder and a line of blood oozed.

"That was a warning shot." Kabuto muttered, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Now leave and let me do my job, or die."

Sakura just smiled at him. She adjusted her glove and made her battle stance. "Well that's just insulting. Just so we are clear, Kabuto. I will never again run from a battle. Ever."

As those last words left her lips, she darted at him. Raising her fist once again, she slammed into the Shinobi.

...

Sasori was pissed off again. He growled low in his throat as he watched her walk ahead of him. They were going off to find Neji and Sasuke. The Hyuga's eyes could help them locate Star's older brother that Orochimaru had captive. But, that wasn't exactly what Sasori was pissed off about. Just that fact that his thoughts kept going back to her. Her soft cheek that he had laid his hand on. Her dim gray eyes that held his as he leaned closer to her. The fact that she had the look in her eyes that said she wanted him as much as he wanted her. How did her stupid phone ring every time he got close enough to taste heaven. Damn that electronic. He wanted to burn it. But, it was a Nokia...so it was practically invincible.

Damn.

Star looked back at him and he smiled a small smile. A pained smile. A pissed-but-I-won't-show-it smile. She smiled a heart-warming smile back at him and he inwardly cursed.

Hopefully, her phone was almost dead. That way, they wouldn't be interrupted again. He already wanted Orochimaru's head for the interruption...twice. Twice. Yeah...that asshole was dead. Period.

Sasori and Star met up with Sasuke and Neji Hyuga. As always, the guy had pale eyes with no pupils and long dark hair. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He had his arms crossed as he spoke with Sasuke about their plan. Neji's eyes landed on Sasori and Sasori noticed something that resembled hate there. Why would the Hyuga hate him. Sasori never really met him officially before now.

Star greeted Neji, without noticing the obvious tension there. "Hi, you must be Neji Hyuga. I'm Star, and I appreciate you helping us with my brother."

Neji nodded and looked to Sasuke, "The Uchiha tells me that all I have to do is find the guy. Then, you all will go in and rescue him."

Star nodded. "Sasori, Pain, Konan and I are going to Orochimaru's actual location and there we will put a stop to all his evil."

"Neji-kun." A woman with brown hair and eyes approached them. She had her hair pulled into two buns on the sides of her head. She wore red shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. She had a couple books under her arm. She gave a warm smile and Star noticed Neji seemed to relax the closer she got to them.

The cold Hyuga actually smiled widely as she got to them. Then, he pulled her into a hug, almost making her drop all of the items she was caring. He said to her, "Tenten, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Tenten smiled and pulled away from him to straighten her books. "Yes, but we got out early. Isn't it nice? How about we go eat lunch together."

Neji smiled again then turned her to face the three he'd been talking to. "Lunch sounds amazing, but first. Tenten, this is Sasori and Star. You already know Sasuke."

Tenten extended her free hand to Star. "Nice to meet you Star. Sasori."

Star shook her hand, but Sasori just nodded.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone as it started to ring. "Yo."

_"Sasuke, it's Pain. Neji will help us, yes?" _

"Yeah, we've got ammo. Is that all you needed?"

_"No, go to the docks and help our newest member bring Deidara home. Deidara got injured while he was out. Not completely sure what had happened, but I need you over there. If she needs any help, lend it to her." _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She?"

...

Sasuke appeared by the docks. He heard a strange noise and noticed blood on the ground by his feet. His dark eyes widening, he took a sharp turn by warehouse eighty-nine and the shock could have killed him. The pink haired girl he had known so long had a silver haired man with broken glasses on the ground and she was beating the shit out of his poor bruised face. Sasuke had to triple check to make sure it was the woman he knew. It was.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke walked over to her just as she pulled back her fist again. He grabbed it before she could punch the man in face again. Sakura quickly looked over her shoulder and her green sharp gaze widened as she saw him. He gently pulled her off the man, who Sasuke recognized as Kabuto.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a hand over it.

Sasuke grinned a little bit. "So, you don't need my help. Good. Heal Deidara. I'll take out the trash."

Sakura got up and ran to Deidara, who smiled at her. He had lost a lot of blood and now she felt worry for him. She muttered as she quickly started to work on him. "I'm sorry, Deidara Sempai."

Deidara just smiled lazily as if he was almost too tired to even hold his eyes open. "S'okay, un."

...

Risa had just gotten off the bus with Karin and Ino. Risa had her long, wavy maroon hair pulled back into a lazy pony tail that went halfway down her back and her emerald green eyes were bright with life. She had a pale complexion with half a million freckles on her face. Her baggy blue jeans had a couple holes in them and her only dark green hoodie that she constantly wore was starting to fade. Lisa was only a few inches shorter than Ino, who stood beside her laughing at something Karin had said. Ino was the picture perfect girl at her school. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes. She wore her purple blouse and light blue skinny jeans. While on the other hand, Karin was dressed more...expressive. Karin wore her black heels with a mini skirt that had purple kisses on it and a white tank. Her bright red hair was a couple shades brighter than Risa's and she wore glasses over her perfect blemish-free face.

"Risa? Are you even listening to me?" Karin had said to her and Lisa looked up. She seemed to be distracted.

Lisa looked down and away. "Ah...no...repeat please?"

Karin laughed as she smiled at Ino. "She's starting to sound like Hinata to me." Then, she linked her arm with Lisa and Ino and they began walking down the warehouse district to Ino's place so they could study.

Risa smiled as Karin repeated her joke. Then, she glanced over as she saw a group of people by one of the warehouses. Her smile faded as she noticed another girl from her school. The one with pink hair, known as Sakura Haruno. Then, she noticed the blood on Sakura's hands.

"Oh my god!" Risa shouted and ran over to them, leaving Karin and Ino behind.

Sakura looked up as Risa ran over. Sakura's stricken face didn't surprise Risa. "Quick! Call an Ambulance!" Sakura shouted.

Ino was already over to where Risa and Sakura were and was quickly dialing on her phone. "Hello!? Yes, this is Ino Yamanaka! I need an ambulance over in..."

Risa knelt next to the bleeding blond man lying against the warehouse and she instantly recognized him. "Deidara Sensei!?"

Deidara glanced up, trying to shake the heaviness of his lids. "Miss Zakaki-chan. How nice to see you." He held back a groan, as a small line of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. "Have you...finished your project for tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

If Only Life Was Simple

**(I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. But, just imagine if I did. Just imagine…)**

Risa's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she just heard. Deidara Sensei was lying there, bleeding everywhere and he asked her about her project for his pottery class? What type of crazy was this?

"Uh…Sensei…do you not sense the urgency of what is happening? You are hurt!" Risa said, helping Sakura stopped the bleeding in his shoulder.

He made a strange noise and closed his eyes for several seconds. Then, he reopened them and gave her a droll stare. "So, I take it…it's not finished?"

"Sensei!" Sighing at the uselessness of it, she decided to answer his question. "No, Deidara Sensei…I have it drying in the classroom ready for me to paint it tomorrow."

Deidara smiled and rubbed the blood off his chin with a hand. "Good job. Good job." Then, he passed out right in front of her.

"Yo...What I miss?" A voice said and Sakura and Karin let out a similar squeak as they both jumped.

Sasuke stood just behind all of them giving an interesting smirk to Sakura, he crossed his arms and spoke again. "What. Did. I. Miss?"

Sakura hesitated. "We just called an ambulance for Deidara Sempai. He's not looking too good. And, plus I don't have the right tools with me for this type of injury."

Sasuke nodded and flipped out his phone.

Karin moved toward. "Sasuke-kun..."

He glanced at her and held up a hand as he put the phone to his ear. "Yo, Bossman. Yeah, she's fine...thanks for the warning by the way. Deidara's gonna have to go to the hospital. Kabuto had some sort of serum in him forcing his abilities up tenfold." There was a pause as the ambulance drove up to them, blaring its sirens. Sasuke walked away from them as he listened to what Pain was telling him.

Sakura didn't seem to care about Karin's angry look as she helped the nurses with Deidara. "I'm a nurse trainee. Yes, I'm skilled."

The one with the light blond hair and green eyes questioned. "Will you be staying with him?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'll stay with him." Everyone except Sasuke and Deidara turned to the shy spoken girl. Risa.

The nurse accepted that and Risa climbed into the ambulance.

Ino waved at Risa as they started working on Deidara. Ino quickly called out to her. "I'll get started on the project. Help me and Karin tomorrow?"

Before the doors closed, Risa nodded and said. "I'll help tomorrow, promise!"

Then, the ambulance drove off.

Sasuke walked back over and looked at Sakura. "Bossman says meet at the Quarter. Also, we've got a new member coming in tonight and he told me that you and I are... acquainted...with him."

Sakura nodded and looked at Karin and Ino. "You guys should head home. Thanks for the help."

Karin's mouth dropped. "Are you guys..."

Sakura's face flamed with heat and Sasuke grinned. Sakura put her hands up and waved them. "No no no no no! We, uh, we're just, uh, uh..."

Sasuke laughed and put an arm over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's face, impossibly, became more red. Sasuke loudly whispered to Karin while putting a hand up next to his mouth. "Yeah, totally. Bringin' this one home with me."

Karin's face was priceless as Sakura's mouth dropped open and she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave her a crooked grin and started pulling her away from Karin and Ino. Those two were speechless as Sasuke dragged Sakura down the street toward the Quarter. The sun was setting just behind them and street lamps began to flicker on.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Shh," he muttered as they got into the elevator in the Quarter. Finally, removing his arm from her shoulders, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't say anything about that please...I did that only for our sake. Karin's ruthless. If I'm attainable for her, then she'll never stop. If I'm speaking with you without claiming you as mine, then she'll see you a tiny obstacle and she will destroy you if she has the slightest idea. So, you are mine and I'll protect you from her." His devious smile widened as Sakura's face became so shocked that he was concerned if it would freeze like that. "I know you like that, so don't try to hide it."

Sakura finally found her voice. "Do I get a say in this?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "Do you want a say?"

The doors opened and Naruto stood there in dressed in Akatsuki clothing. Black pantsuit with red cloud designs that showed off who and what he stood for. His blond hair had grown out to where he looked so much like Minato, Naruto's father. The lines on his cheeks stretched as a smirk appeared on the Uzumaki's lips. His light blue eyes turned mischievous the second he saw them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto said, snidely.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke let out a 'hmnpt'. Sakura quickly pulled away from Sasuke and smiled at Naruto.

"It's good to see you, Naruto. It's been a while." Sakura said, and Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke walked out of the elevator. "Good thing you're back in town, dobe. Orochimaru has plans for us."

Naruto seemed to pale at that. "Oh, fantastic! Let's send him a wine basket full of grenades."

Pain appeared in the hallway with them and he looked grim. "Are you guys going to stand here and chitchat or are you going to join us in the meeting room?" Pain started away then he looked at Naruto. "I like your idea though."

Naruto just smirked and the three of them followed Pain into the meeting room with the other Akatsuki. The room was full of words. Every Akatsuki member was giving out ideas, but the noise was so muffled that no one could understand a single plan. Pain was starting to get aggravated.

Suddenly, Sasuke stepped forward and shouted. "Kabuto is dead!"

The room instantly quieted and Pain glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued, "Sakura and I killed him just beside the docks. He's gone and Orochimaru no longer has a right hand man."

"But, he's got a right hand woman." A quiet voice mumbled from across the room. The one who had spoken...Star.

Sasori stood up from his chair next to her, "Who is not on his side! All the pieces are in place, we just have to make the first move."

"Sasori..." Star whispered, but he didn't look at her.

"Neji is scouting out Orochimaru's buildings for the her brother. The second we find him, the second we can get him out and Star is no longer threatened. Then, we march right in and kill the bastard without him using her brother as a guard." Sasori continued.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "I'm just curious, but do you have any idea who her brother is?"

Sasori's reddish gaze went to Sasuke's cold black one. "What are you saying, Uchiha?"

"I just thought you should know...that her brother is a weapons dealer and expert. He deals to all sides of war. Which means..." Sasuke didn't have to finish.

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at Star. "Bando?"

She looked away as hurt appeared in her eyes. The look on his face as he stared at her was enough to force a chocked sob that she had to bite back. _Why, Sasuke!? Why!? _Her thoughts spiraled. The air in the room became stale and it was hard to pull in the tiniest breath. So, she ran from the room. The chair she had been sitting in had fallen onto its back as she pounded the up button on the elevator.

The tears she knew were coming slid down her cheeks. _Why did he have to look at me like that!? _Finally, the doors open and she ran inside. She had just pressed the floor level button when Sasori appeared inside the elevator with her as the doors closed.

His hands instantly went to her face to brush away the liquid that began pouring down. She slid down the elevator wall as her choked sobs finally escaped her. Shockingly, Sasori pulled her into his arms. He pressed a button on the elevator to make it stop. She buried her face against his chest as she murmured apologies over and over.

Sasori ran a hand over her hair and laid his chin on the top of her head. "S'okay, Star. Stop crying, please."

"Bu-but...but..." Star began hiccuping as her tear soaked face looked up at him. "Wh-what if I..."

He cupped her cheek and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Her eyes wide in complete shock, she stared into his reddish brown eyes. Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. Sasori slid the hand on her cheek to the back of her head as his free arm circled around her waist to deepen the kiss. Star felt a burning sensation in the pit of her belly as she opened her lips to allow his tongue to dance with hers. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. So wonderful, she lost herself. Almost.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes to see his smiling face.

The reaction she had assumed he would have...didn't happen. But, the real question is why hadn't it?

As if an answer to her unspoken question, Sasori said quietly. "Star, you wont be held accountable for what Bando has done. I promise you that Pain wants Orochimaru out of the way a shit ton more than he wants Bando gone. Trust me. We are still going to rescue him tomorrow. We are still going to save you. Please...please trust me."

She gripped the collar of his Akatsuki jacket and looked down at his neck. She had to look anywhere except his eyes. His forgiving, lovely eyes. Ones that held her captive if she wasn't careful.

Finally, she said to him, "I trust you, Sasori." She smiled weakly. "I'll always trust you."

"Good." He smiled and went to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Where's my phone?" She asked.

He gave a small sly grin. "You might have left it at the table in the meeting room."

She shook her head at him and ended up laughing. "You took it out of my pocket, didn't you!?"

He shrugged. "May or may not have been the culprit. Just saying, it could have been anyone."

She laughed and leaned her head against him. "You are devious, aren't you."

He put a hand under her chin and leaned her head back so she was looking at him again. His sly little smile still unwavering. "Only where that damnable electronic is concerned." Then, he leaned back in and gave her another one of his amazing kisses.

...

Everyone had stopped moving when a cell phone on the table by the overturned chair was had started to ring. Hidan looked over to check the ID.

"This must be Star's phone." Hidan announced.

Konan looked over at it. "What makes you say that?"

Hidan picked up the device and faced it to them. "I seriously doubt Orochimaru would call one of us just to chitchat, ya know?"

Itachi winced. "What do we do?"

"Don't answer it." Kisame.

"Answer it." Pain.

"Throw it!" Kakuzu.

"Destroy it!" Sasuke.

"Leave it alone." Zetsu.

"Get Star!" Sakura.

"Just answer the god damn thing!" Konan.

"Drown it!" Naruto.

"CAN TOBI ANSWER IT!?" Tobi yelled excitedly.

Everyone in the room instantly shouted, "NO!"

"But, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said sadly.

Pain face palmed.

"I'm not going to answer it!" Hidan growled.

Sakura let out a noise of frustration. "Give me that phone! I sound similar to Star at least." She swiped it from Hidan and answered it before the voicemail could get it. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

_"Star, have you completed your mission?" Orochimaru's creepy voice made Sakura quiver. _

"I'm going to need a few more days." Sakura said, gripping the phone. "He is surrounded by the other Akatsuki and they make it hard to-"

_"Kabuto is dead." _

Sakura smirked but faked a valid, "What!?" Shocked. Ha! "How did that happen!?"

_"He ran into a bit of trouble on his mission to kill the blond Akatsuki member. It ended badly. But, do not worry. I sent Radic to the hospital to finish the job." _

Sakura's eyes widened incredulously. "WHAT!?"

_A pause. "Is there a problem, Star?"_

"N-no..." Sakura stuttered as panic fell over her features.

_"Perfect...good luck with your mission." _

The line went dead and Sakura felt her stomach turn. She dropped the phone and looked at Sasuke who had a concerned gaze for her.

"Sakura-" He began.

"We have to get to the hospital! Now!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's arms and hauled them toward the second elevator. Seeing how the first was occupied.

...

Deidara had just opened his eyes to see the nose of a gun in his face. Directly in front of his nose. An intake of breath later, he glanced over to where Risa was passed out in the hospital chair next to him. Looking up, he stared at the gun's keeper. Radic Rozario. He wore a black battle suit and had two nine mm, one in each hand. He wore fingerless biker gloves and a mask covered everything except his dark, cold purple eyes. The eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

Deidara drew another shaky breath. "Did you hurt her?"

Radic shook his head once and clicked the gun off safety.

Deidara closed his eyes and waited for the sound of a gunshot. One that would surly end his life. That sound never came, however a the sound a head snapping back from a vicious blow to the jaw made Deidara crack an eyelid.

A boy with spiky blond hair stood in front of his hospital bed now. Sakura and Sasuke appeared by his side as the assassin came to a standing position about ten feet away.

"Nice try." Naruto, Deidara realized, said. "But, don't think you can walk right in here and kill one of our injured members."

Sasuke laughed a short, curt laugh and said. "You're a coward for attacking a wounded member. You could have at least been a man about it."

Sakura tightened her gloves and smirked. "Now you'll pay for holding a gun to Deidara Sempai's head."

Radic put a hand to his ear. "Mission compromised." A pause. "Understood." He started to walk away when Sasuke appeared in his path.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said, giving their assassin buddy a murderous glare.

Radic just stated. "You all have made a grave mistake. Orochimaru now knows that Star is giving you guys leads. I fear for her brother tonight."

Sasuke cursed and Sakura winced. In that moment, Radic vanished. That left Naruto cursing as well.

"Great!" Naruto said sarcastically. "What the hell do we do now?!"

...

Radic walked into O2S(Orochimaru's Second Base&Systems) and ripped off his mask. He ran his hand through his short thick black waves and wiped the belt that holstered his nines off. Tossing the weapons on his desk, he paced the room for a minute. Then, he cursed foully and left his desk area. He walked out to the hall and went to the elevator at the end of the hall. Pressing the down arrow, he waited and walked in when the doors opened. He pressed B6(Below Ground). The security let him off the elevator and he stormed down the rows of cells. He walked up to her bars and leaned on them, pressing his forehead against one.

"Tara." He whispered.

Blood red eyes met his and his gaze softened a degree. Her long black hair was in tangles around her beautiful pale face. She wore only a white gown and the bruises on her arms and legs seemed to have multiplied. She was huddled in the corner of her cell with her bare feet tucked under her small body. Her bottom lip quivered as if the sight of him was breaking her down. He cursed the bars the kept him from comforting his little angel.

"Tara, please." He stretched his arm out, extending his hand, through the bars.

She took no time in scrambling to him. She clutched his hand in both of her tiny, petite hands and then held his hand to her face. A small smile broke out on her lips.

Radic went to his knees and she followed. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"I don't want to break you, Tara...but..." He lowered his voice to a faint whisper. "I have to leave for a little while."

Panic entered her ruby gaze and she opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a hand against it.

"I have to help the Akatsuki. They will come to break Bando out. So, when I help them. I will break you out. Then, these bars will no longer be between us." He gripped the bar and jerked as if he could rip the thing out of the ground and ceiling. "But first, I will place pain on the one who had bruised your face." Radic brushed his thumb over Tara's cheek where a large purple bruise was placed. A hand print. Someone had smacked his poor little angel. He wanted blood for this.

Her soft voice sounded strange to him. "It was my brother." Sounded as if it hurt her to speak.

He looked at her neck. Sure enough, someone had choked the breath out of her. Growling low in his throat, Radic stood up. "Taron is so dead when I get my hands on him."

"Radic!" She grasped his arm. "Please...Don't..."

"Don't...what? Little sister." A voice said from behind them.

Radic froze and looked over his shoulder. With his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, Taron's sharp yellow gaze locked onto Radic's cold purple one. Taron wore a black and red battlesuit with a gun strapped to his back an a nine mm at his hip. His pale face matched his twin sister's, but hers was fragile and kind. His was cold and vicious.

Tara backed away and huddled back into her corner. That only seemed to anger Radic more.

"You fucking piece of low life shit." Radic growled, storming toward the twisted man standing before him.

Radic grabbed him by the shirt collar and jerked him forward. Taron only smirked and said, "What seems to be your problem, Radic?"

Radic made a noise of aggravation. "You hurt her." Radic pointed a finger at Taron's sister. "You hurt your own sister! How could you!?"

Taron shrugged. "She wasn't responding to the experimentation father had for her. She didn't 'want' to respond to them. She told us she was sick of them. So, punishment was-"

Radic didn't give him time to answer. For the guy was already against the cell bars on the other side of the prison. With a bloody nose. Taron touched his bloodied face and gave Radic an incredulous glare.

"You hit me!" Taron bellowed.

Radic walked toward him with slow strides. "Yeah...and I plan to kick your ass. Try and protect your face while I beat the shit out of you. That way your voice might work when you go crying to daddy. You want daddy to understand you when you tell him who beat you to a fucking pulp."

Taron pulled his gun off his back, but Radic was fast. He grabbed the gun by the barrel and wrenched it from Taron's hands. Just when the fight was about to start a gunshot was heard. Blood exploded from Radic's chest and he looked down. Radic's gaze widened as he fell to his knees, putting a hand to his chest where blood slipped past his fingers.

Taron's eyes widened and he disappeared down the hallway to the dark stairs. Orochimaru's guards poured into the prison. Chaos broke out. All hell suddenly breaking loose and Radic's sight was starting to blur. Where had that shot...

Feeling the hole in his chest he realized it pierced a lung. At that moment, blood started pouring out of his mouth. He was going into shock. He put a hand on the floor as he watched blood drip to the ground underneath him. He was going to die before he could save his angel. He was going to...

...

Star grabbed Hidan's arm right after he'd taken the shot. She gasped as she saw her most trusted friend in Orochimaru's organization go down in front of her. Running toward her fallen friend, she heard a girl cry out in utter agony. She stopped halfway to him to stare at a girl who was reaching through the bars to him. The girl was an absolute mess.

"R-Radic! NO!" The black haired girl screamed as she tried to reach for him.

Star didn't stay in her confusion long. She ran to his side and rolled him onto his back. "Radic!? Radic! Listen to me. Are you there?"

He gazed up at her as if he couldn't see her. "Sta...r..." He coughed blood and she panicked.

Standing up, she yelled at Hidan. "You...Nu...GET SAKURA!"

...

Sasuke slashed through another grunt with Naruto and Pain at his back. They ran through the O1S as quickly as they could. The fighting was all over the city between the Organizations. Chaos and Hell was raised. Blood was being shed. People were being killed.

"Sasuke! On your right!" Naruto shouted, tossing him a pistol.

Sasuke grabbed it out of the air and turned to shoot the grunt who had a ten gauge aimed at his head. The fool went down hard.

After a few more, the three ran to an upper level.

Pain's awareness went up. "We're close to him. We've got him." He put a finger to his ear where his communicator was at. "And, Star has her brother. I say success."

"Too soon." Sasuke said and Pain nodded.

Naruto ran forward as soon as the elevator doors opened and slammed right into Orochimaru's newest secretary. The fool didn't even have time to pull out a gun before Naruto hit him.

Sasuke didn't waste his time either as he and Pain ran for the main doors of Orochimaru's office. Pain kicked the doors off the hinges and the both froze in their tracks.

...

Sasori grimaced as he looked over his shoulder as Orochimaru stood there grinning from ear to ear. Even though Orochimaru was smiling, Sasori knew he was pissed.

"You've taken Star away from me." Orochimaru said to him.

Sasori shook his head. "No. I didn't. YOU sent her after me."

Orochimaru laughed hideously and walked forward, pulling a blade out of its sheath. "I'm going to enjoy shoving this through your heart, Sasori of the Red Sand."

Sasori just smiled. "There...my friend...you are wrong."

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "What makes you say that?"

Zetsu, Konan and Itachi appeared beside Sasori and Orochimaru's steps faltered.

Sasori splayed his arms. "Come at me, bro."

In a flash, Orochimaru and Sasori were face to face. Orochimaru's blade was stopped against Sasori's bare arm. Orochimaru's eyes widened and Sasori laughed in his face.

"Prosthetic limb." Sasori muttered before he kicked Orochimaru back.

Orochimaru's face turned fierce and they clashed again while the other collided as well.


End file.
